The Auspicious 4: Chapter 1
by The darkness of love
Summary: This is not based on an actual story or movie/TV show, I just decided to write and this is one of the only places were it would be accepted and enjoyed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It begins.

Sully stood, leaning on the ledge of the second floor balcony, wearing black boots, a black muscle shirt and baggy black jeans. He stared out into the setting sun and whispered to himself.

"What's my destiny…" as a gentle wind rustled his short dirty blond hair. He stared with no though present into the light of low orange sun. Sully was only 15 years old and had an average build for his age. But he could only wonder what else was other options did he have.

He heard the screaming of a girl, the yells of two men and the sound of heavy footfalls moving into the open street of the deserted part of town. Sully jerked his head to the direction it was coming from and then quickly jumped from the ledge, performing a quick roll as he landed on the hard, potholed asphalt. He started down the street, hearing the clangs of transh cans falling and the many falls of feet.

"NO! HELP!!!" He heard the girl yell as he jumped a fence to an alley and then turned immediately right. And he saw her running toward him and falling, forward onto the hard ground below her with a dull *THWACK* . "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" She screamed as the two men descended upon her. With tears in the girls eyes she attempted to crawl away. Sully then ran with the fury of a mother scorned toward the two men, there heads down toward the girl. Sully intercepted them and lunged at the man on the left and knocked him down, dazed and confused, the man looked at Sully with anger and got up to try and fight back. 

Sully then turned toward the second man and with a clenched fist, he punched the man in the temple knocking him to the wall and incapacitating him. The second man came up from behind Sully with a pocket knife and jabbed the knife into a meaty part in his shoulder. Sully grunted as he fell forward, the knife in his shoulder. 

"That right, get up you little punk!" the attacker taunted as Sully pushed himself up with his left arm till he was on his knee. The attacker then punched him in the side of the head and Sully fell forward a bit, bringing his leg behind the mans ankle and heaving him to the ground. The man that stabbed Sully fell to the ground, his head smacking the ground with the sound of a gunshot, and he was out for the count.

Sully, with blood seeping down his back, picked himself up as the girl walked over to him, he sensitive touch grasped Sully's shoulder beside the knife wound in Sully's right shoulder. The girl tried to speak but nothing came out, only a pale face and a surprised expression colored her face. Sully looked at the girl, his face with dirt gravel and blood peppered his face as a small wound over his left eye bled quickly over his entire face. 

"T…t.. thank you…" she said, barely audible to be heard by anyone. She looked at the wound from the knife with a sort of strange horrified look. Sully looked at her and fell forward as she caught him. "You're…..welcome…" he managed to cough as he fell into the grasp of the girl he just helped. "Oh no…" she uttered before everything fell into total darkness.

He woke up to the sight of a ceiling fan above him and wood panels on the walls. He sat up an a searing pain went through his shoulder, he felled a band-aid on his forehead and a large bandage on his shoulder. He looked, his dreary eyes only able to pick up furniture and picture frames. He noticed he was on a light red couch and it has a small blood stain from his head and shoulder. He then looked at the analog clock above a door leading out toward what looked like a kitchen. It was 1 am. 

"Don't try to move very much." a young voice said from behind him. Sully turned with tremendous shock and pain in his shoulder. His heart raced as he saw the young girl, he noticed she had glasses on and a little dirt above her left eye. Sully was quickly relieved as he saw her face. He shook his head and turned slowly to face her. "How are you..?" She asks concerned and curios. He moaned and then looked into her hazel eyes. "I'll be fine…" he mutters, his eyes locked with hers. He couldn't tear his eyes away. "If you don't mind, what's your name…?" Sully asked as he tried to break his lock. "My names Penny.." she whispers shyly. "I'm Sully.." he muttered and inched closer to her. He nearly shoulder length hair was tied into a loose bun. "Are you alright Penny..?" He asks wary of the response. "I'm fine.. I have to thank you for saving me earlier…"She looked down and to the right in fear of embarrassment. "It wasn't a problem.." Sully whispers.

After about five minutes of sitting in silence, Penny went to bed and Sully lay, open eyed in the dark of the girls house. "Wow…" he whispered, as her face came into his mind. He closed his eyes and imagined her face, he didn't know what to think at that moment. He sat up and looked for his shirt which was right next to him and put it on. He then looked at the clock. It read 2:23Am. He thought and convinced himself to stay at Penny's home until morning. "He looked out the window of the building out into the dark street, only two lights on the street still shone. It begins….


	2. Chapter 2

Caught..

Chapter 2 of :The auspicious four

Sully awoke, his eyes drowsy with sleep, he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the couch, staring at the table in front of him. Sully looks over his right shoulder and hears a click in his neck, then sudden pleasurable relief. He hears the creak of hinges and turns his head toward the source of the sound and sees Penny. He looks back at the table and smiles slightly, looking back at penny, he holds the smile on his face and Penny waves a good morning and returns the smiles in return.

"Good morning.." she utters with a yawn and walks to sit beside her savior of the night before. Sullivan turns his head and looks at her. "How are you this morning…?" Sullivan mutters in return and stands up to stretch. "I'm fine.. Could I take a look at your cut?" she asks concerned for Sullivan's health. He obliges her request and takes off his muscle shirt and exposes the blood soaked bandage and the girl replaces the bandage. Sullivan cringes at the tenderness of his wound, and the slight touch even around the still open injury. He lifts his head and looks at Penny.

He waits until she gives the okay and then he puts on his still blood stained shirt on and stands up, and walks to his boots. "Where are you going..?" Penny asks curiously. "I have to get going now.. Have some stuff to sort out…" he mutters responding with a half yawn. He slips on his footwear and walks over to the girl as she stands up. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked as if she actually cared about her savior. "No, I best be going, but.." He approached her and offered to hug her. She looked at him and reluctantly hugged him in return. He could sense her cautiousness and he fear but he just wanted to properly say good-bye. As he slinked out the door the girl gave him a small wave of good-bye and he left, just feeling his way around to his house.

After about twenty minutes of getting lost and getting back on track, he found home. His jaw dropped. There were three police cruisers and at least 7 police officers patrolling near his house his mother was sobbing out on the front porch and his father comforting her. One of the officers looks at the kid on the corner and then looks at a piece of paper in his hand. The offices ice open wide and yells. "There he is!" The officer pulls his pistol and runs at Sullivan. "GET ON THE GROUND!!" the cop yells at the top of his lungs. Sullivan turns around and starts running through the alley he just entered and runs as fast as his legs can move him to the other side of the alley, jumping gates and throwing down trash bins in his wake. He passes the place were he left the two people unconscious and sees the dried blood in the cement and then forgets about it. His only goal was to try and get away.

Sullivan runs out the alley and turns right down a one way street and with cars parked on each side of the street. He heard sirens scream down the many streets Sully could have ran through, but Sullivan perseveres and runs to the end of the street but a black Cadillac cuts him off. Sullivan stops abruptly to try to get around it, he then sees the windows of the car roll down and pistol barrels point out toward him. Sullivan throws himself behind a car and hides there until he could hear the barely audible clicks of an empty clip. Sully took his chance, he ran, into the back yard of the home and jumped the gate into another back yard and continues, breaking through the gate of the other back entrance and continued running. The blood and adrenaline in his veins pumping like a jack hammer and his muscles felt as if they were jell.

In his peripherals he could see a white police cruiser approach his right and stopping while simultaneously the cop in the passenger side shot at the ground beside him and then pointed the pistol and Sullivan. Sully out of shear panic continued to run as he broke down another gate and the jumped the gate leading into another back yard. He heard footsteps of the officer chasing him as he broke through yet another gate. Sullivan turns and starts running as he does, he sees through his peripherals the officer chasing him. All Sullivan felt was a devastating hit and the excruciating blow of smacking his head off a car door. They had him.

This isn't over…


End file.
